The Wedding
by Kennie Loves 'HP'TCoN'TIC
Summary: Oskan has finally propose and after 2 long months away from each other Thirrin and he are getting married and couldn't be happier. VERY OOC and some twilight,vampire academy & harrypotter chars thrown in.
1. Getting ready with the girls

The wedding

Thirrin POV

I woke to the sounds of blowing blizzard winds, and smiled as I looked out my window at the frozen, twinkling gardens below. Today was a wonderful day it has been exactly two months, the traditional amount of time, form the day Oskan had finally got up the courage to ask me to marry him. I stayed at the window for a few more minutes before I turned around and went to the door to my handmaiden's room and told her I was ready to begin the long and very tedious process of getting ready for my wedding day.

"Bella, Alice, Rose?" I called through the door. Bella, and average hight brunett, came out and said "Oh your up I'll let the girls know."

She walked out and a minute later came back with a short pixyish girl with black hair and pincurls, Alice, and a very beautiful tall blonde girl with wavy hair to her mid-back, Rose. Alice bounced over to me and pushed me in to the chair in front of my vanity. She looked at me in the mirror for a second and snapped her fingers and told Rose to weave my hair on the back of my head. While Rose started my hair she handed Bella the make up she had grabbed from the counter and told her EXACTLY what to do, four times, slowly, and walked to my closet and came out with my wedding dress . It was gorgeous, it had a large white puffy skirt with a gold corset style long sleeved bodice with soft flowy see-through fabric draped around the bodice and top of the skirt, I loved it.

LINE

I sat in that chair for 10 hours! I officaly HATE this chair I cant feel my legs or anything on my body, I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing, as soon as Alice gave me the go ahead to stand up I sighed with relief. Then Rose brought over the dress, I was currently using Alice and Bella as crutches, and they helped me step into my dress, when I got the arms on they laced up the back and Rose, being the tallest and strongest, put her knee on my back and pushed forward as she pulled the strings back, I cried out and screamed "WHAT THE HELL ROSE I KINDA NEED TO BREATH!!!!" Alice then pointed her finger at my face and said "hey NO yelling you might crack your face!" I just glared at her. I know I know I'm a warrior Queen of the house of Lindenshield- I'm the Wildcat of the North why am I letting her get away with that without some snappy retort? Well I'll tell you Alice is scarier than the whole Polypontian army led by Scipio Bellorum when she is mad, if you ever meet her do not piss her off.

After they got the dress on they got my crown and put it on me. They steered me over to my full length mirror and let me see my self, I looked beautiful I turned to my handmaidens and best friends and said "Thank you so much. You have all been here for me through my worst times and best times and now I'm getting married thank you for making me look beautiful for Oskan." I finished talking and they gave me a hug before I heard a hand nocking at the door and knew it was time to go see my soon to be husband for the first time in two months.


	2. The Ceremony

**_A/N _OK here is Chap 2 im so proud of my self i accually did 2 chaps!teehee so ya read review yada yada pleeze! on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the chars never have never will so i might as well get used to people saying that-sigh-**

TPOV

Bella walked to the door and opened it to find Maggie there waiting to take me to the man I love where I will be wed. He looked in the door and saw me and said "You look beautiful. I

know your father would be proud to see you now." When he said that I felt a burst of something in my stomach it wasn't a happy feeling but it wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling

either, I suppose it was a mix of pride at being my fathers daughter and sadness he was not here to walk me down the aisle. "Thank you Maggie that means a lot coming from you." he

just smiled and said "Are you ready?"

I just nodded and took his elbow. As I walked out the door the door leading to my handmaiden room opened and Bella, Rose and Alice walked out looking very pretty in their bridesmaids

dresses, I looked at them with a dropped jaw and said "You took all day to get me ready, and it only took you three a minimum of FIVE minutes?! How is that POSSIBLE!" they just shook

their heads and told me all at once "If you didn't complain as much maybe it would get done faster!" I just stared and they laughed at my expression and led me down stairs to the

wooden doors in front of the Great Hall where the ceremony would take place.

When we reached the door my Maid-of-Honor was waiting and I saw her and yelled "GINNY!! How ARE you!" as I ran to her and gave her a hug she took my shoulders in her hands and

stepped back enough to look me over and said "I have been well cousin and I have wonderful news! I am pregnant with mine and Harry's first child!", Ginny is my mothers youngest

sisters daughter she is eighteen and married to Harry Potter who is one of the warlocks of Oskan's 'coven' she and I look very much alike as we have similar facial features and the same

long fiery red hair the main way you could tell us apart was our eye color she inherited our grandfathers brown eyes and I inherited our grandmothers green, I was not surprised at this

bit of news because I know she and Harry are very much in love and I know they…eh express that love, but none the less I was excited as I responded with a loud "REALLY?! This is

wonderful I'm so happy for you!"

Your probably wondering why we are waiting outside when a wedding is supposed to be happening, well apparently it takes awhile for men to get people seated in a hall because we

waited fifteen minuets at the doors for them to finish seating late arrivals when they finally came to the door via the hallway from the kitchen and took their places next to the girls. The

wedding party was standing in a double line in this order: Bella Swan in front with her fiancée Edward Cullen, who one of Oskan's three butlers; Rosalie Hale-Cullen with her husband

Emmett Cullen, Edward's brother and another butler; Alice Cullen-Hale with her husband Jasper Hale, Rose's brother and last of the butlers; Ginny Potter and Harry Potter; and Maggie

and I.

Music started playing and Bella led the wedding party through the doors, that were opened by a werewolf soldier and a housecarl, when I reached the door way the music switched to

the traditional wedding march and the guests stood I scanned the room and saw all my friends from the war in the crowd of people but I finally found the one person I had waited two

months to see, Oskan, he looked so handsome in his black and white wedding attire I lost my self in his deep eyes as I stared. When I reached him Maggie put my hand in his and walked

away to his seat in the front row, he had tears in his eyes that were magnified by his spectoculoms I looked back to Oskan and he had an almost tangible haze about him that I had seen

so many times, but this time it was different-softer you could feel that it wasn't threatening magic but the magic of the love he felt for me that I returned.

The ceremony started and the priest asked if anyone opposed the joining of Oskan and I. At that I looked away from Oskan to glare at the room to dare someone to stand. Oskan

chuckled my favorite laugh and I looked back at him and glared at him, he just smiled and shook his head slightly. I huffed as the priest started the vows. He turned to me and said

"Thirrin Freer Strong in the Arm Lindenshild Wildcat of the North Monarch of the Icemark do you take Oskan the Warlock to be you husband for all eternity? Will you cherish, love, and care

for him in sickness and in health for the duration of your life and beyond?"(A/N I decided to take out the richer and poorer thing cuz we all know she is NOT poor and wont ever be) I

looked at Oskan and said, with feeling "I do." The priest smiled at me and turned to Oskan and said "Oskan the Warlock son of White Anise do you take Thirrin Freer Strong in the Arm

Lindenshild Wildcat of the North Monarch of the Icemark to be your wife for all eternity? Will you cherish, love, and care for her in sickness and in health for the duration of your life and

beyond?" he looked at me and his eyes sparkled as he said in his normally quiet voice loudly "I do." the priest smiled at him then turned to the crowd and said "By the power bestowed

upon me by the Church of the Icemark I now present to you the Monarch and her Warlock husband and wife Oskan the Warlock you may now kiss the bride.

He took my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine I slid my arms around his neck and kissed him back with passion. It was the best thing I had ever felt, we weren't aloud to kiss

before the wedding due to tradition. When he pulled away he smiled at me and I melted under his powerful gaze he smirked and whispered into my ear "You don't know how long I have

wanted to do that." I smiled back and whispered "I think I do" we then turned and walked down the aisle to the doors where they opened to the enclosed part of the courtyard where

we would stand and greet the guests as husband and wife as the servants readied the Great Hall for the reception.

One by one the guests came up to us and gave us good wishes and gifts my handmaidens came up and handed me a box I unwrapped it and it was a book of art by all three of them.

Oskan's butlers gave him a bag and Emmett said "Don't open it here its so you cant get bored" with a wink. I blushed and Oskan shook his head with a devious smile. Ginny and Harry

came up and handed me a bag and said "Its for both of you" I looked in side and there was a scandalously small garment in the bag. I shoved Ginny's shoulder and blushed, then she

said "Well you do want children don't you?" with a fake confused look, Oskan burst out laughing at this point because my face was a deep deep red, I just glared.

Grishmak and Tharaman came up and gave us their well wishes and Grishmak commented "Oh yes their Vampiric Majesties send there congratulations and _BEG_ your forgiveness for not

coming to this joyous event of joining two very powerful beings in matrimony" his voice was very prim and proper when he said that and I burst out laughing as did Tharaman and Oskan.

They left and two mortal vampires came up to us, they were the highest ranking vampires in the vampires army and were married, I was very happy to see Rosemarie and Dimitri because

we grew very close in the war and they were the only mortal vampires that served in the army because of their skill. They came up and congratulated us and talked a bit then made their

way through the crowd of people.

As the last guest walked away the doors opened and Oskan and I made our way to the High Table and watched as the people poured in the doors. The reception dinner consisted of

Oskan and I in our own little world talking and laughing and giving chaste kisses when the dinner ended we saw the guests out of the palace and retired to my personal chambers behind

the throne. This is what I'm afraid of, and I'm afraid of much but I'm with Oskan and I trust him with my life, literally, and I know that everything will be OK but I still have butterflies

because I'm fifteen the Monarch of a country and now married about to lose the last of her innocence to the man I love…no I'm not scared I have fought in wars I'll be just fine. Right?

**A/N hello well that's the ceremony and reception I am not sure wether I should do the lemon or not I'm gonna think bout it and decide then and ill post when I do. If you have any questions 'ask and yee shall recive an e-mail'. so thats the 2nd chap did u like? well REVIEW PLEEZE!!! i need feedback! BYE!**


End file.
